


Peter has a job

by Nanerich



Series: Ironfam [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: To spruce up his CV, Peter got himself a job as a freelance photographer at The Daily Bugle.





	Peter has a job

**Author's Note:**

> bit of comics-mcu-mashup

“Everybody, I have an announcement to make.” Peter looked expectantly around the table, at the Iron family’s faces, who didn’t react as excited as he had hoped…

“Let me guess”, Mr Stark chuckled, “you finally managed to not destroy your suit on a patrol.”

“No, I think he means that he'll be punctual from now on”, Happy threw in, before he focused back on his fries.

“Boys, be fair now”, Pepper scolded.

“We’re all ears, honey”, May smiled reassuringly.

“Thank you! So, my news is…” Peter paused for dramatic effect… “I have a job!”

“Why?” Tony didn’t give anybody the chance to congratulate him. “I mean, between school and Spider-Man, do you really have the time? And besides, you got me!”

“Yeah, but I can’t put Spidey on my resumé. And saying ‘Tony Stark pays for everything I do’ doesn’t really sound like employee-of-the-month material”, Peter shrugged.

“Well, I for one think this is wonderful”, May smiled, “that’s a great attitude and I am very proud. But Tony has a point. You already have so much on your plate, I don’t think you can take on much more.”

“That’s the best part, though”, Peter explained, “I’ll be an independent contractor, a photographer.”

“You are good with a camera”, Pepper nodded, “it does sound like a good opportunity.”

“Who are you working for?”

“Thedlybgle”, Peter mumbled, not really wanting to tell them who his new boss would be.

“What was that?”

“The Daily Bugle”, he repeated a little louder, staring at the table.

“What the fuck, Pete.” Mr Stark probably shot him the ‘I can’t believe you-stare’, which is why Peter didn’t dare to look up at him. “You’re really gonna work for ‘Spider-Man is a menace’- Jameson?”

“Yes”, he admitted meekly, glinting up.

“I cannot believe you.”

How was Peter to explain that this wasn't the worst or most shocking part about his new employment status?

“Peter, I know that look. What else is there?” Damnit, his aunt could read him like an open book.

“My main task is getting him pictures of Spider-Man.” By now, Peter’s face was deep red.

“Oh my god.” Happy burst out laughing, “I don’t know if that’s idiocy or genius!”

“Definitely the first”, Tony grumbled. “I mean… I don’t even know what to say…”

“Actually, it’s genius”, Peter stated, ready to defend his choice. “I’m getting payed for taking a couple of selfies! Not too shabby…”

“Yeah, until those selfies are captioned: ‘Dangerous vigilante’.”

“So?”, Peter shrugged, “it’s gonna say that anyways. Might as well make money for it.”

“That is pretty smart”, Pepper chuckled.

“I know! And besides, that way it won’t really keep me from school or Spidermanning. Win-win!”

With a loud groan, Tony dropped his head on the table. Huh, he doesn’t seem to be on board just yet.

“Don’t worry, he’ll come around”, Pepper assured him.

“It is a moral conundrum, though”, May stated. “I would love to buy a paper, every time you’re published, but I definitely don’t want to give my money to someone like JJJ…”

“If that’s your only concern, I’ll print each picture I take for you”, Peter suggested with a wide grin.

He was really glad that May was onboard. If Peter was to be honest, he was a little worried that she might react like Mr Stark did, only worrying about JJJ and what his work would indubitably end up doing: ridiculing Spider-Man. But he was still so proud of himself! Without anyone (*cough* Tony *cough*) interfering, Peter had gotten himself a job, and one at that he could easily fit into his way to full schedule! Sure, every now and then, JJJ would have him come to an even to take pictures and stuff, but since he was a student they agreed it would not happen too often.

Was Jameson a nice person? No. Was he at least decent enough? Also, hard no. But, after telling him that Peter had a connection to Spider-Man, which he was not afraid to use, they agreed on him focusing on getting picture of that menace! (Not Peter’s choice of words, but for a paycheck, he’d definitely cuss himself out).

“I can’t get you to quit there, can I?”, Mr Stark asked after a while.

“Nope.”

“Not even if I offer you a job at SI?”

“Make me CEO and I’ll consider it”, he shot back with a grin.

“Pepper? Can you make him CEO?”, Tony asked her, and Peter wasn’t sure, if he actually meant it or not.

“But not like a Pepper Potts-type CEO”, Peter quickly threw in, “more like a Tony Stark-CEO, you know? Who sits in his lab all day and doesn’t go to meetings and stuff.”

Pepper and Happy broke out in laughter, May tried biting her grin down and Tony’s jaw dropped and he stared at Peter with big eyes.

“I think you already own that position”, Pepper eventually managed to get out.

“But the official job title 'intern' doesn't sound as good as CEO", Peter shrugged.

"Doesn't pay as well, either", Happy chuckled.

"Exactly. So, I gotta work myself up the ladder, and I might as well start by taking pictures of that menace... At least that way I can make sure I at least look good."

"Kid's got a good point, Tony."

"Fine", Mr Stark groaned, "not that you need it, but you have my permission."

"You do legally need mine and definitely have it", May smiled.

"Thank you!" Peter took an exaggerated bow, "and Mr Stark you'll appreciate my workexperience when you leave SI to me."

To deny Mr Stark the opportunity to argue the statement, Peter quickly jumped up. "Well, work is calling, gotta get this bread! And that Spider-Menace!"


End file.
